User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive07
First! ^ 08:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) But on a serious note First, to allow me to completely understand your argument, define whe. Second, from what I've gathered without that, my reply is this: a neutral (ish) admin needs to close the discussion after a week or so, and (s)he must state the intent (whether the proposal has failed or not, et cetera). 10:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Nice. This proves that the subconcious really is powerful - you wrote a perfectly comprehensible message to me, with only one mistake consisting of missing out one letter while being fully asleep! 19:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hi Rsk! For winning the Quiz here is your Prize: *Snow Cat Yello! Exact number! 4000 edits! Congratulations! 20:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ^ 21:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Me = absolute mong Ok you know the code that I asked you to put into Common.css? I'm talking about the one with the hover and show stuff. Delete that and replace it with the below: /* Simple hover-over stuff */ .show {display: none !important;} .hover:hover .show {display: inline !important;} This is the ultimate solution. If this doesn't work I may have to kill myself. Mind you, Common.css, not Common.js which is what you tried to do last time. Even if you do hate me that much. 21:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :BTW - haha you messed up your 4k edit count @#$%^ NOBODY Yueditconflict me 21:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Suggestion Okay. I always think of Graveyard Shift whenever I'm about to click "Talk" and my Mouse Cursor turns into a target reticule. -- 21:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Lock it. -- 22:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Snow Cat You can call it what ever you like and determin the gender. Also you can add it's abilitys or powers. Also isn't it so surprising that TCG said Twilight Sparkle was the main character in My little pony? He may have looked at the answers or (hee hee) whatched it him self after all according to wikipedia it has a large following of male teen agers. Well see you around...Grammar Cat 23:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Glad to see you're Red links cos you did your job 08:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Chatbox Icons When we were chatting I wanted new chatbox icons so you gave me the job and I made some so here they are. You don't have to use all use the ones you like. 09:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Arrow Tiles.png There was a discussion about this. File talk:Arrow Tiles.png 17:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) The new MJ + cat Watch this video Plus, since I spammed NOBODY, it's only fair that you get a bit of \phi (unlike most of my spam, I wrote this myself; you should feel privileged): \phi \equiv \frac{a+b}{a} = \frac{a}{b} \frac{b}{a} = \frac{1}{\phi} \frac{a+b}{a} = 1+\frac{b}{a} = 1+\frac{1}{\phi} \phi = 1+\frac{1}{\phi} \phi+1 = \phi^2 \phi^2-\phi-1 = 0 \phi = \frac{1+\sqrt5}{2} \phi = 1.61803398874989484820458683436563811772030917980576286213544862270526046281890 244970720720418939 17:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Chatbox Icons 2 Here are the Icons 18:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Problems with a templated infobox A template used in the main page (Template:Battle), doesn't show the images when is templated, but in the template page it works correctly. Can you help me? P.S. Bluefire2 received this message too. 19:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :About princesses, I don't know, but anyway anyone can add characters to other people's battles, if he/she agrees. 19:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Community Sure (how many times have I responded to messages with just "Sure"?) -- 01:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css .spoiler { color: black; background-color: black; padding: 1px; } .spoiler a { color: black; text-decoration: underline; padding: 1px; } .spoiler:hover { color: inherit; background-color: inherit !important; } For spoilers 15:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Of course. If you put some code in Common.css/js, it will be loaded for all users using any of the skins. Anything put in Wikia.css/js will be applied only to the wikia skin (the one you're probably using right now) while anything put in Monobook.css/js will only be applied to users with the Monobook skin. 07:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Category for .jpg That category is to have all the pages which have .jpg images on them, so users can go to that category and find a page that has a .jpg image, and replace the image with a .png one. -- 13:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) British Spelling It's fine to change it back. I changed it because once, my English teacher was assigning a major quiz on prepositions. I had to memorize 150 for the test. I got all of them right because I studied hard, but she took off 1% for spelling among "amoung" which is the british spelling. 23:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's not British; nobody uses it. 1 16:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Just a Question... Hello RSK! How have you been? I just came by to ask.. what are Rollback Rights? Sorry for being curious, I just needed to know that. :D JuanJLF 22:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Umad Plz add to MediaWiki:Wikia.css (as I requested) to fix the bug with comments: /* Temporary fix for talk page comments bug */ if ($('.wikia-button.comments.secondary').attr('href') '#WikiaArticleComments' && skin 'oasis') { $(document).ready(function() { $('.wikia-button.comments.secondary').attr('href', '/wiki/Talk:' + wgPageName).html($('.wikia-button.comments.secondary').html().replace('Comments', 'Discussion')) }) } Also, it's consensus, not "census". Kthxbai 14:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :FFS - I meant MediaWiki:Wikia.js... oops... 08:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Music I can't upload MIDI files to the wiki. Only OGG Vorbis files are able to be uploaded. I use Audacity for this, which can convert my files to almost any extension that exists. I make the files on my keyboard, and use cables that end in USB ports to get it to my computer. Glad you liked my music! My best so far was Green Fruit Menu. 20:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Countdown... for... what? A day that I forget why is important February 16 2012 00:00:00 PST. Hmm... Hi, RSK, ¿do you know why I'm posting this in your talk page ? ? Oops! Looks like you don't have the BIRTHDAY needed to view this! Make sure you check that you have your BIRTHDAY installed (or that you have the latest YEAR). Or you could just sit there and wonder what gift you want for that date. =) 16:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) 01:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I like my new signature, even though the cat faces didn't appear in it. Thanks a lot!! It's awesome. 11:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Blueboy Rainbow Style! Hey hey hey, RSK, i've got this great pic that I want to put up on the main page: Where should I put it? - TCG Nyan Cat for president! Happy Birthday RSK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Hello!!! Came by to say..:HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for always being there for us in the Wiki! Here, take this as a token of my appreciation: (PS: Couldn't wait for you to see this!) Happy Birthday!!! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'm making a piece of fanart, but it isn't done yet; I'll upload it when it is. 12:22, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... What happens today? ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Random-storykeeper, aka Underwaterwriter, aka Anette! From all users on this wiki, we hope you have a great birthday! I hope also you will like this gift: ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! 15:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Hi, i heard is someones birthday today. Can you tell me who? oh yeah, give him/her this thingy: 15:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Nah, just kidding HAVE A HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORE HAPPY THAN ALL NITROME GAMES MIXED UP OR SOMETHING I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT LIFE KEEP PLAYING YOUR AWSOME PIANO AND HELP ON THE WIKI!!!!!!!!!!! 15:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday from Axiyland HAPPY BIRTHDAY RSK! -Residents from Axiyland 15:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) 15:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:A few things Hi Random Storykeeper! I have to things for you to do. 1: Identify I was searching through the files of Fat Cat, and found three enemies I hadn't see you photograph. Below are them. Tell me if you have seen them in the game, becuase I'm to lazy to go and give my Fat Cat infinite shield and go through the game. FatCat-TongueFlower.png|Seen me? FatCat-JugglerDude.png|Have you sen me juggle? FatCat-CutMissile.png|Have you seen me? 2: Someone was bored I was going through Avalanche's files, and found the metal head from Power Up, and a block from Ice Breaker. I don't understand why Nitrome likes to insert random things into files. 3: (no heading) 00:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC)}} Nitrome:Rainbogeddon Since you're a member of the project, you can add this userbox I made to your userpage. Enjoy! 14:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Caek About Nitrome:Rainbogeddon Can I add the userbox to the page? For example, suggesting it in "Members" section? 12:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) The reason... I put my reply in the middle of your words, is because I thought you put a reminder to be at the bottom of the page. I didn't know that was part of your message. 19:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC)